InuYasha Aftermath: Part 2: The Black Dragon
by Ace of Spades2
Summary: After the hardships of regaining the jewel from the Cabal, Kagome and Inu-Yasha have been seperated. Kagome and Inu-Yasha's daughter, Kairos, is all Kagome has left, but there's something different about this girl, and not just that she's half demon...
1. Prologue

Prologue 

It is one month after the war. Kagome and Inu-Yasha haven't seen each other since that night. Heavily armed soldiers guard the well on both sides, and they are told to shoot anyone who tries too enter the well. Kagome has been getting back to school and having a normal life. She wears the Shikon no Tama around her neck to ensure that no matter what she would never forget about her adventure in Feudal Japan and the man she loved, Inu-Yasha. 

* * *

"Inu-Yasha," Shippou called, "I know you're here Inu-Yasha, I can smell you. Come out, you've been up in the trees for a month." "_If only he understood_," Inu-Yasha thought. "Go away," he said. Shippou climbed the tree and sat on a branch near Inu-Yasha. "I miss her too," he said, "Come on Inu-Yasha, come down, have you even eaten anything?" "You don't miss her the way I do," Inu-Yasha said, "You're too little to understand." "No I'm not," Shippou said, "You love her, I know, I love her too. She was like a mother to me, and I miss her just as much as you do." "Even if you could understand, what reason do I have to come back," Inu-Yasha said, resting his hand on a branch behind him. "Because I need you Inu-Yasha, I don't have anywhere else to go," Shippou said, then added, "Kagome would have wanted you to." Inu-Yasha perked up at the mention of Kagome. He climbed down from the tree. "You're going to take care of me?" Shippou asked as he climbed down the tree. "Feh, don't flatter yourself, I'm doing it for Kagome," Inu-Yasha said quickly. Shippou and Inu-Yasha walked back to the village together. 

* * *

"Well Kagome, you seem to be in good health," the doctor said as she finished Kagome's checkup, "Oh, and here are the test results you wanted." She handed her a large envelope. Kagome opened it nervously and scanned over the results inside, when she had finished she felt as if a rock had just fallen to the bottom of her stomach. "Is there any chance of error?" she asked. "No," the doctor answered, "I'm sorry Kagome, but those results are accurate. There is a policy of total privacy between doctor and patient, so I won't tell your mother, but I strongly urge you to tell her yourself." "I understand," Kagome said. "Would you like to talk about it?" the doctor asked. "No," Kagome said, "I just want to go home. Goodbye, Doctor Kamoto." "Goodbye, Kagome," Doctor Kamoto said as Kagome left. 

Kagome walked to the subway and got on the train. She sat down with her head in her hands trying to think about how she would tell her mother. "_How could everything go so wrong?_" she thought, "_Caleb betrayed us, and once we stopped him I was shot by my own father, then those idiots in the government took Inu-Yasha away from me, and now this_." It was all Kagome could do to keep from crying as she reached her stop and walked home with these sad thoughts in mind. 

Kagome went into her house. Sota wasn't home, so at least she could tell her mother alone. "_Why did they have to take Inu-Yasha from me_," she thought, "_He would know what to do_." "Kagome, you're home," her mother said when she saw her, "How did your checkup go?" "Mom, I…I," tears streamed down her face. "What's wrong Kagome?" Her mother asked, "Are you sick?" "No…no I…I'm…Mom, I'm pregnant." 


	2. Kagome's Daughter

Chapter 1: Kagome's Daughter 

"Who was it Kagome?" Kagome's mother demanded, "Was it Inu-Yasha?" Kagome nodded. "You know I thought I could trust him. I did, I trusted him, and I felt like you were safe with him. It looks like I was wrong," Kagome's mother yelled. "You don't know what happened," Kagome said through tears. "Well I think what happened is obvious, there's only one way you could be pregnant," her mother said, getting angrier with each word. She stopped and took a breath, then counted to ten. "Look, Kagome, I'm not angry at you," she said, "I'm your mother, I'll love you no matter what. Just tell me what happened, did he force you, threaten to hurt you if you didn't? It's okay, you can tell me." "No! No! It wasn't like that, Inu-Yasha loves me, he would never ever hurt me," Kagome said, quickly coming to his defense. "Then how could you do this, especially when you knew he wouldn't be able to be there for you if something like, like this happened?" her mother asked, trying to remain as calm as possible. "I suppose the same could be asked about you marrying my father," Kagome said. "That's different Kagome, I couldn't have possibly known that he was going to pass away," she argued. "Mom you don't have to lie to me anymore. Dad's alive and he told me everything," Kagome said. "So you met him have you?" her mother said, "Well then I suppose your right then, there's no use lying to you any more." "I'm never going to make it alone," Kagome said, about to cry again. "Hey, don't you ever say that," her mother said, "If you really loved him then you'll really love your child, and then you won't be alone." "I want to be with him though," Kagome said, unable to fight the tears any longer. "Shhh shhh," her mother said, holding her close and stroking her hair, "To this day I still think about your father, I know I'll see him again someday, you're what gives me faith. He'll be back again some day, and so will Inu-Yasha." "No, don't lie to me," Kagome said, "The government will never let me see him again." "He'll make his way through to you somehow, I know that boy, and he will never give up on you. I promise you Kagome, you haven't lost him forever." 

* * *

Eight months had past in a heartbeat and Kagome had just given birth. She held the baby in her arms, it was a half-demon girl. "Kagome," one of the doctors said, "As you can see there are some…ahem…deformities. Tests must be run to insure her health." "That wont be necessary, this was expected, she'll be fine," Kagome said. "How could this be expected, there is no medical record of this, I've only seen such things in…well nothing other ancient mythology," the doctor said, pointing to the baby's dog-like ears. "I understand that her appearance is unusual," Kagome said, carefully choosing her words, "But this was expected. I cannot tell you the reason, only that that information is classified." "Now I understand," the doctor said, "Those scientists just can't be stopped, all they think about is progress. It's a shame that they would harvest there genetic experiments in someone so young. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Now what will you be naming her?" "Kairos," Kagome answered, she had remembered Inu-Yasha mentioning the name once before, it was the closest thing she could think of too him naming their daughter. "Kairos," the doctor repeated as he wrote the name down on his clipboard and walked out of the room. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, "_Genetic experimentation. Ha! Oh well, better than half-demon_," she thought as she looked at her newborn daughter. 

"You can go in now," the doctor said to Sota and Kagome's mother and grandfather, who had been waiting eagerly outside the door. They walked into the room. "How do you feel?" Kagome's mother asked her. "I feel great," Kagome said with a smile. Her grandfather said to her mother, "Well I guess you're a grandma now." "Grandpa," Kagome said in a disapproving tone. "What?" he said, being jokingly defensive, "It's true." "She's pretty," Sota said looking at Kairos, "She looks a lot like Inu-Yasha." "You're her uncle you know," Kagome said to him with a smile. "Really?" Sota said with an excited grin, "Wow, I guess I am, that's cool." "I'll have to take them home soon," Kagome's mother said, "But I'll be back to stay here with you until you can leave." "Thanks Mom," Kagome said with a quite smile, "Mom, I love you." "I love you too Kagome," her mother said and smiled. "Maybe things will calm down again now," she thought, remembering all the fights she and Kagome had had in the months she was pregnant. 

* * *

Kagome held Kairos as she talked to her mother in their living room. "It's good to be home," Kagome said, looking a little sad. "Is something wrong, Kagome?" Her mother asked. "I just miss Inu-Yasha," she said with a sigh, "He might never get to see our daughter." "He will, I made a promise, and I'll swear my life on it. I've seen him in action, when he's determined to do something, he does it, no question, and I'm sure he's determined to return to you. Stop worrying, now is a time to celebrate, my daughter now has a beautiful daughter of her own," Kagome's mother said smiling. "I'm trying to be happy, but I can't stop worrying. What if I have to give her up, there's no way for me to get a good job until I'm through college, and that's another four years. Where else can I get the money I need to raise her?" Kagome asked herself. Just then the phone rang. 

Kagome picked up the phone, "Hello?" A man's voice on the other end said "Hello, Kagome Higurashi? This is John Simmins, I work for the U.S. government." "Well, speak of the devil," Kagome said. "We have a few things that need to be discussed, but first of all, I'd like to send you my best wishes for you and your new daughter." "Don't give me the cute act," Kagome said angrily, "What do you want?" "Just trying to be friendly," he said, "Anyway, we need to talk. First of all, we've discovered that you are Gideon's daughter. We need any information you can give us on him and the Cabal, and second, we're swearing you to total secrecy." "And what might that mean?" Kagome asked. "There's no nice way to put this Ms. Higurashi," he continued, "If you tell anyone, this includes your mother, your brother, even your daughter. If you tell anyone, about the war, the Cabal, Gideon, or any related persons or events, we reserve the right to kill you," Kagome swallowed hard, "Do you understand, Kagome?" "Yes," Kagome said, suddenly very afraid. "You have nothing to fear if you don't tell anyone," he said, trying to make her feel better, "Now what can you tell us about the Cabal and Gideon?" 

Kagome took a breath and tried to calm her fear, "Right now he's in a copy of Sesshoumaru's body, so he's stronger and faster than any man alive. He was based in Yokohama, but he may have moved. You've probably figured out by know that Cabalco is a front for the Cabal, so check that out but be careful. I don't know much about the Cabal other then there intent. Gideon wants to take over the world, and he says he'll be able to if he can find someone or something called the Black Dragon. He said that it was someone who has extreme physical strength and psychic powers." "Do you really believe that such things exist?" he asked with a bit of a laugh. Kagome answered him in a very serious tone, "I know such things exist. Now if you want to mock this you can find out the hard way, but I would suggest that you take it seriously and find this Black Dragon before he does." John began to take her more seriously and said, "Very well, we'll definitely look into this." "Now for my part of the bargain," Kagome said, "You owe me, you owe me a hell of a lot. I saved the world from the Cabal, and there wouldn't have been a world to save if I hadn't helped to stop Naraku before that. It's about time I was for my troubles." "I suppose some reimbursement is in order," he said, "What did you have in mind?" "First of all, if I ever have to be involved with the Cabal or the well, I don't want my family involved, so first your going to find them a nice house away from the well. I also need money for college so I can get a good job and take care of my daughter." "I'll see what I can do," he said. "You'll do it," Kagome said sternly. "Consider it done," he said and then hung up the phone. 

Kairos looked up at her mother with her soft blue demon eyes. "I'll be able to take good care of you now," Kagome said to her, "Mommy will take good care of you." "Mom was right," Kagome thought, looking at her daughter, "She gives me hope, I can feel her telling me that I'll see Inu-Yasha again." 

* * *

Inu-Yasha's eyes opened slowly. He heard a voice speaking to him. "Who's there?" he asked, and heard the voice's answer. "My…My daughter? But…how?" the voice silenced him and continued. "Kagome, I'll see Kagome again," he said, half to the voice half to himself, then realizing what he had said, "I'll be with Kagome again!" "But…when?" 


	3. A Memory of the Past

Chapter 2: A memory of the past 

6 Years Later... 

Kagome sat on the couch next to Kairos waiting for her brother to come so she could leave for work. "Mommy, when will Uncle Sota be here?" Kairos asked, looking up at her mother. "Soon I hope," Kagome said, "I'm going to be late for work." Kairos crawled up onto her mothers lap and looked at the jewel she carried around her neck. "Mommy, what's that ball around your neck?" "This is called the shi..." Kagome cut herself off, remembering the secrets she had to keep, "Your father gave it to me." "Can I see it?" the small hanyou asked, reaching out one of her tiny clawed hands. Kagome took off the necklace and placed the jewel in her daughter's hands. The instant it touched Kairos' hand her eyes became hazed over. "Kay!" Kagome said in a panicked voice, "Kay are you all right?!" 

Kairos began to speak, her voice sounded distant. "I see mommy, she's with daddy. Mommy is crying, why is she sad?" Kagome stared at Kairos, shocked at what she was hearing, "Daddy hugs mommy close and says he wont let her go, and makes Mommy feel safe. A man walks in, he looks mean. He tells Daddy that Mommy has to leave. Daddy says "No" but the man grabs Mommy and pushes Daddy down. He runs away, and Daddy tries to chase him, but he can't catch up, and Mommy is gone." Kairos' eyes went back to normal and she dropped the jewel. "Mommy, why did that man take you away from Daddy?" 

Kagome tried to explain and understand this herself. "That man was in charge, and we couldn't stop him..." she said, hoping that it would be enough. "How could she have a vision like this? The Shikon no Tama isn't powerful enough to do such things on it's own, this power originated in herself." "How did you know that he was your father?" Kagome asked. "I don't know," Kairos said, "I just remember what he looks like." "But honey, you've never seen him," Kagome said. Kairos shrugged and then sniffed the air, "Uncle Sota is here!" she said happily, quickly forgetting her vision. "I better get going, I'll be back later Kay, goodbye," Kagome said getting up and kissed Kairos on the cheek. Kairos wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck. "Bye bye Mommy, I love you," she said affectionatley and let go. "I love you too Kairos," Kagome said and then went to say goodbye to Sota and left, trying to clear her mind of what had just happened. "One thing is for sure," Kagome stopped walking in thought, "Whatever powers Kairos inherited from me are much stronger in her. Perhaps because she's half-demon." Kagome shrugged, finally dropping the thought, and she continued to the hospital 


	4. Field of Dreams

Chapter 3: Field of Dreams 

Inu-Yasha sat down and looked out over the cliff. He felt his eyes become misty, and tried with all his strength to fight the tears. "Why can't I just forget?!" his brain screamed, "Why must I carry these memories of her if all they bring is pain?" He sighed and looked up at the stars. "Is it just an illusion? They don't seem to shine as brightly as they once did." There was a rustling in the bushes, but Inu-Yasha remained unmoved. He no longer even feared death enough to prepare for an ambush. He almost welcomed it. The only thing keeping him from finishing himself off was that voice he had heard six years before. It was the only thing he had faith in. "Who's there?" he asked with a sigh, hoping it wasn't someone to fight. "It's me," he saw a girl of about 13 years of age come into the small clearing. "Why are you still up Rin?" he asked, "You should be asleep." 

"So should you," Rin said, "You come out here almost every night," she said, looking up at the stars, then turning her head to look at him "Are you all right Inu-Yasha?" Inu-Yasha hid his tearing eyes from Rin's view, "I'll be fine," he growled, hoping he sounded like his old self, "Go to bed." "I know something's wrong Inu-Yasha, please won't you just tell me about it?" Rin pleaded. Inu-Yasha turned to look at her. There were lines on his face where tears had been streaming, "Of course something's wrong," he said, trying desperatley to look stronger then he felt "I've lost the only part of my life that ever had meaning. Isn't that enough to warant wanting to be alone?" "I...I'm sorry Inu-Yasha," Rin said looking to the ground as though she might begin to cry too. "Don't weep for me Rin," Inu-Yasha said with a sigh, turning to look out over the forests "I'm already dead." 

"Inu-Yasha, please don't say such things," Rin pleaded, frightened at what he had become and wishing desperatley that the old Inu-Yasha would return. "Please Rin, just go home, just leave me be and go home," Inu-Yasha begged, sounding on the verge of tears again. "But...yes Inu-Yasha," Rin said finally and left.

Inu-Yasha laid down in the grass and looked up at the stars, silently thinking of Kagome. He remembered every battle, every victory, all the losses, and through it all, love. "Why did they take her from me?" he asked in his mind, "What have I done to deserve all this pain?" He felt his eyes pull themselves closed, though he tried to stay awake his body was to fatigued by sadness and he was quickly overcome by sleep. 

* * *

Kagome had just come home from her night shift at the hospital. Sota came to answer the door when she came. "Hi Kagome," he said in a quite voice, "Kairos is in bed. How was work?" "It was great," Kagome said, "I finally got that promotion and since I live close they'll just call me when I'm needed so I'll be able to stay home with Kay more." "That's great!" Sota said with a smile, "Congragulations." "Thanks," Kagome said returning the smile, "And thank you for watching her." "No problem," Sota said, "Any time you need me just call. I guess I'll see you later then." "Okay, bye," Kagome said, giving him a hug and he walked out the door. 

Kagome went up the stairs and quitley walked into Kairos' room. "My little angel," she thought with a smile as she looked at her daughter, sleeping soundly. She reached out a hand and gently stroked one of her dog-like ears, then leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "I wonder what she's dreaming about," Kagome thought, standing there watching her for a moment, and then went into her room and got into bed.

* * *

Inu-Yasha found himself standing in a field of flowers that seemed to streach on into infinity. There was a comforting warm breeze and the smell of the flowers calmed him. "What is this place?" he asked himself out loud. "Eden," a small girl's voice answered, "Most can only see it in their dreams, but you lived it once, didn't you Daddy?" "When I had Kagome..." Inu-Yasha's voice drifted off. Suddenly he snapped back to reality, "Wait, who are you anyway?" he asked, turning around to face the girl. Before him was a small hanyo with long black hair and hazel eyes. "She has Kagome's face," Inu-Yasha realized. "I'm Kairos Daddy," the girl answered with a smile, "I'm your daughter." Inu-Yasha smiled, but then looking closer realized something strange. She was surrounded by a hazy image, it was hard to see, but Inu-Yasha could tell what it was, "How can the woman she'll one day become be so powerful that it would take the form of her aura?" 

"Is all of this...is this a dream?" Inu-Yasha asked, unable to see any other explanation. "Yes," Kairos said, "It's a dream, but I'm real." "How...how can you visit me in a dream?" Inu-Yasha asked, finding himself unable to grasp what was happening. "I don't know, there's lots of things I can do and I don't know why. Mommy says it's because I'm special, but everyone I know makes fun of me," Kairos answered, beggining to cry as she remembered all the cruel things people said to her. "It's alright," Inu-Yasha said, kneeling down and gently wiping Kairos' tears from her face, "I went through the same thing, and I know it's horrible, but you get used to it. And one day you'll prove them all wrong, I promise." 

"Thank you," Kairos said, hugging him. Inu-Yasha wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I love you Daddy," she said, and in her soft innocent voice he knew it was true. "I...I love you too Kairos," Inu-Yasha said, instantly feeling the unconditional love that a father has for his daughter. "You can call me Kay," Kairos said with a smile, "That's what Mommy calls me." "Okay, Kay," Inu-Yasha said with a small laugh. Kairos released herself from his embrace, "I have to go now," she said, kissing Inu-Yasha on the cheek. "Wait!" Inu-Yasha said, "When will I see you again?" "I'll come back whenever your lonely and you need me," Kairos said as she faded away into the waking world. Inu-Yasha saw that his body began to fade as well as he awoke from his sleep. 

* * *

"Good morning Kay," Kairos heard her mother say as she opened her eyes. "Mommy is so pretty," Kairos thought, looking at the sunlight dancing on Kagome's face, "One day I'll be pretty like her." Kagome sat on Kairos' bed and looked down at her. Kairos thought back to the dream she had had, only to realize she couldn't remember it at all, though she felt like she should have. Kagome saw the concerned look on her face, "What's wrong Kay?". 

"I remember that I had a dream, but I can't remember the dream at all," Kairos answered with a frown. "Maybe you'll remember your dream later," Kagome said, "If it's that important then something will make it click eventually." "What did you dream about last night Mommy?" Kairos asked. "Your father," Kagome said with a saddened sigh. "Don't be sad Mommy," Kairos said, standing on the bed and hugging her, "You'll see him again." "I know I will Kay," Kagome said with a smile smiling, holding Kairos close to her "We'll both get to see him, some day." 

* * *

Inu-Yasha walked back to the village with a smile on his face, vividly remembering the dream he had last night. Rin saw him and walked over to him, "I...I'm sorry about last night Inu-Yasha," she said with a frown, "I should have left you alone." "No," Inu-Yasha said, "I was wrong, I was just feeling sorry for myself. I...I really appreciate that you care enough to come out there to talk to me." "So," Rin said, "Are you okay now?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Inu-Yasha said with a smile. "There's the Inu-Yasha I know," Rin thought happily. "Inu-Yasha, not to change the subject, but, do...do you think I'll ever see Sesshoumaru again?" Rin asked, remembering the day those men came and took him, she hadn't seen him since. "I don't doubt it at all," Inu-Yasha said, "I can feel that he's alive, but I do wonder where..." 


End file.
